


I Couldn't Crack the Love Code, Dear

by dahlstrom, icedwhitemocha



Series: The Holidays 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlstrom/pseuds/dahlstrom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/613139">If the Fates Allow</a> and picks up just after the end of that one. If you haven't read it, all you really need to know is that Kurt and Blaine met at a Christmas party but didn't get to exchange information, and after a series of near-misses, they ran into each other again on the subway, a little over an hour into New Year's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Crack the Love Code, Dear

“Oh god, I just remembered.” Kurt paused with his key halfway to the lock and grimaced, then glanced at Blaine. “My roommate left after I did tonight, so if she left a mess in the kitchen please don’t think we’re gross pigs or that there’s going to be roaches everywhere in here. She’s just... she does that. And, you know, first impressions.”

Blaine grinned and shook his head. "I live with a straight guy, I'm not afraid of dirty dishes," he promised. Kurt smiled back at him, unlocking the door and throwing it wide for Blaine to step through first.

“Put your stuff anywhere because I haven’t found a coat rack that I like yet, make yourself at home, red wine or white?” Kurt was already in the kitchen, hadn’t even stopped to remove his own coat yet since he was so anxious that Santana _had_ left a mess and he wanted to get to it before Blaine could see. She hadn’t, thank goodness, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. “Sorry,” he said, leaning around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room area, and he couldn’t help smiling at the way Blaine was just standing by the front door, gazing around with interest. “Or I could make you a drink? Or just water? Or coffee?” He realized then what an aggressive host he was being, and forced himself to slow down and just breathe. Truthfully, it had been so long since he’d had someone over (someone hot and male and incredibly kissable, anyway) that he was a bit rusty.

"Wine would be great," Blaine said as he walked further into the apartment, not seeming bothered by Kurt's somewhat manic behavior. He unbuttoned his coat and draped it over one of the stools at the kitchen counter, then unlooped the scarf from around his neck and set it there as well. Kurt smiled a little when he saw that Blaine was wearing a bowtie again, remembering the red one that he'd had on when they'd met. This one was a muted gold satin, shot through with pinstripes of shimmering golden thread, and it complemented the charcoal gray shirt Blaine had on beautifully. Blaine caught Kurt staring, apparently, and he grinned again, his cheeks coloring a bit. "I prefer white, but I wouldn't say no to red. Either one sounds wonderful."

“You’re in luck - my boss gave me a bottle of white for Christmas.” Kurt pursed his lips slightly and opened the fridge with a fluid movement - at least he was trying for fluid, but it probably just looked ridiculous - and uncorked the mostly-full bottle of Riesling, holding it out for Blaine to sniff. Blaine’s eyebrows raised in approval, and Kurt nodded. He poured out a glass for each of them, handed one to Blaine, then laughed when he realized he was still bundled up. “Just a sec.”

He darted into his bedroom to deposit his coat and scarf on the bed and when he came back, he was happy to see that Blaine had settled himself comfortably on the sofa. “So...” Kurt said, picking up the other wineglass from the kitchen counter and then sinking down beside him, close enough to be deliberate. “Tell me everything.”

Blaine chuckled, then took a sip of his wine, letting out an adorable little _mmm_ as he swallowed, his eyelashes fluttering just a bit in a way that made Kurt's heart rate speed up. "Well, _everything_ is kind of a tall order," he said. "But for starters, I'm Blaine Anderson -- which I guess you know now -- I'm from Westerville, I'm twenty, and I'm a sophomore at the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts." He took another sip of his wine, then clinked his glass lightly against Kurt's, his eyes wide and warm. "And I'm _really_ glad we ran into each other tonight, Kurt Hummel of -- where in Ohio?"

“Lima,” Kurt said softly, disbelievingly. Too many coincidences. “Lima. Wow, I can’t--” He broke off and shook his head, laughing. “That’s insane. You know, it’s too bad our glee clubs never went up against each other at competitions - I guess we just missed the district lines? Otherwise we could have met way back then. And okay, wait, you’re only twenty?” He made a show of trying to take Blaine’s wineglass from him, then snickered again. “And seriously, you go to NYADA? I thought about going there for half a minute, mostly because a friend of mine in high school was all about it -- maybe you know of her, because she’s sort of infamous, from what I hear -- Rachel Berry?”

"You're friends with Rachel Berry," Blaine said slowly, shaking his head. He took a long sip of wine, then laughed, leaning forward a bit into Kurt's space, his voice low, as if he was confiding a secret. Kurt raised his eyebrows, watching Blaine intently over the rim of his glass since clearly some new revelation was coming. "Not only do I know of her, I _know her_. We took a hip-hop elective together last spring. It was actually fairly horrifying, neither of us were suited for it at all -- but I can't believe you're friends with her! That's crazy!"

Kurt cracked up -- no, he _cackled_ at the thought of prissy Rachel Berry in a hip-hop class, and flashes of memories from various New Directions’ performances darted through his head. “She was always one of _worst_ dancers in our glee club,” he said, still laughing. “Okay, the universe is obviously trying to tell us something. Here’s something else -- if you ever heard her mention an ex-boyfriend named Finn? He’s my stepbrother.”

"Is he really tall?" Blaine asked, and when Kurt nodded, he grinned. "Yeah, she may've mentioned him once or twice. We were partnered up for a couple of pairs routines, and she was happy that I was a much more suitable height for her than her ex-boyfriend." He finished the sentence in a dead-on impression of Rachel's precise manner of speaking, and Kurt laughed yet again. God, he was cute, and apparently talented, too. Where the hell had he _been_ all of Kurt's life?

"Anyway," Blaine said, toeing off his shoes and tucking his legs beneath him, "as lovely as Rachel is, I'd much rather hear more about you." Kurt _had_ told him to make himself at home, but for some reason Blaine taking off his shoes and getting comfortable made his heart ache in a wonderful way, and the ache only grew stronger when Blaine took Kurt's hand, interlacing their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You said your boss gave you the wine -- what do you do?"

Kurt should have realized that question was coming. “I work at Vogue? Well, Vogue dot com, to be more precise, but most of the time I just tell people Vogue because it sounds even more glamorous.” He struck a pose -- using only one hand, since holding onto Blaine’s was _very_ nice -- then broke into a smile. “I started out as just an intern, but I’ve made my way up to executive assistant because I’m fabulous.”

"Wow," Blaine said, and he squeezed Kurt's fingers, looking impressed. “Not executive assistant for Anna, right? Or are you a real-life _Devil Wears Prada_ story?”

“God, I wish,” Kurt groaned, and took another small sip of wine. “No, I work for Isabelle Wright, she’s a senior editor.” He didn’t comment on Blaine knowing who Anna Wintour was -- and referring to her by her first name only, no less -- but he definitely added another tick in the ‘pros’ column.

Blaine drained his wineglass and set it down on the coffee table, then turned back to Kurt, and his enthusiasm was so obviously genuine that Kurt just couldn’t stop smiling at him. "That's pretty incredible, that you're doing that at, what, twenty-one?" Kurt nodded, lifting his chin with a touch of pride. "How did you manage that? Besides being fabulous, of course."

"Actually," Kurt said. "It's kind of a funny story..." He regaled Blaine with the tale of his moving to New York with Santana on a wing and a prayer right after graduating from high school, and how she had seen the internship advertised just by chance and told him about it, and after that story, he couldn't seem to shut up. He talked about how different New York was from Lima, how even with this amazing job he had just crawled into bed with Santana sometimes and cried from homesickness during their first year there, about dealing with his dad’s health issues -- and good things too, living his dream and not missing the life of a performer one bit (well, maybe _one_ little bit, but only on rare occasions). Blaine talked just as much, though, about meeting his current roommate when they were both sophomores in prep school, and about his older brother who was a struggling actor (two national commercials and some cable reality show that even _Kurt_ had never heard of, which was really saying something), and about the handful of auditions he'd gone on since moving to the city, none of which had panned out, although Blaine remained optimistic that he'd get something eventually. When the conversation turned to the difficulties of being an out gay kid in small-town Ohio, he even told Kurt, in hushed tones, about the attack during his freshman year, when he and another boy had attended a school dance together and wound up hospitalized after sharing a chaste kiss in the parking lot. 

Kurt was a little overwhelmed by that particular story -- not just due to its content but because he and Blaine were sharing these parts of themselves so soon. It didn’t feel wrong, though, and he wanted to reciprocate so Blaine might look a little less forlorn. “My first kiss pretty much sucked too,” he said softly. He laid Blaine’s hand on his leg and watched his fingertip tracing the lines on Blaine’s palm while he briefly summed up how it had happened; an unwanted advance in a locker room by the last person he’d ever suspected. “Thank goodness we both live here now, right?” he asked, and he and Blaine both chuckled sadly. 

He glanced up then, and saw that Blaine was looking at him with his head tipped back against the sofa cushion, exposing an inviting expanse of neck and throat. Add to that Blaine’s half-closed eyes and those _eyelashes_ and his softly parted lips, and it made for an irresistible opportunity. Their conversation -- the honesty, the _intimacy_ of it -- had Kurt feeling incredibly close to him, so that it just felt _right_ to lean forward and brush his mouth gently over Blaine’s, the first time they’d actually kissed since entering the apartment. Blaine’s hand came up to cup his cheek, holding him there, and Kurt deepened the kiss just a little, sighing quietly into his mouth and then letting out a low moan when Blaine’s tongue slipped past his lips to slide alongside Kurt’s own. 

Suddenly there were loud voices out in the hallway, and Blaine leapt away from Kurt like they were a couple of teenagers who'd been caught making out. They sat frozen for a few seconds, staring at each other, but then Blaine's forehead fell forward onto Kurt's shoulder as they both giggled, the somber mood broken -- although the tenderness Kurt felt for this boy wasn’t at all dampened. "Sorry," Blaine said finally, tilting his head so it was just his cheek resting on Kurt's shoulder and gazing up at him. "I figured that was your roommate, and I didn't want to be making out on her couch when she came home."

“Don’t worry, I think she’ll be gone until tomorrow afternoon at least. She’s at-- oh, actually, you’ll like this. Remember when she dragged me away from you at that Christmas party?” Blaine nodded even though the question had been mostly rhetorical, because how could either of them forget? “She’d seen her ex-girlfriend kissing some guy so she got upset, but then her ex texted her the next day and they talked it out, and now I _think_ they might be getting back together because Santana is over at her place tonight and before I left to go to Times Square she was like ‘yeah if you manage to seduce Jesse St. James then you can bring him back here because I won’t be around,’ wink wink.” Kurt laughed, then realized he might have said a little too much. “Oh... yeah, that’s where I was. You know Jesse St. James, from that movie _Nightsong_? He was doing a thing on the New Year’s show and Isabelle got me a press pass and--” He broke off then, staring down at Blaine, who seemed to have tensed at his side. “What?”

"I know where you were," Blaine said, biting his lip. 

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. Was this something else entirely, some... god, some _stalker_ thing? _Of course not,_ he told himself impatiently. _He wouldn’t admit to it if it was, would he?_ Aloud, he said simply, “Oh?”

Blaine lifted his head off of Kurt's shoulder and took both of his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. There was a noticeable pink tinge to his cheeks, but he maintained eye contact with Kurt as he spoke. "I was kind of hoping I could at least put this off until our first date, but... I saw you. I love Jesse St. James, and so I put on the TV to watch him, and I saw you, and so I went to Times Square to try and find you. That's why I was there." He huffed out a little laugh, his eyes seeming to search Kurt's face. "I know it must sound really crazy, but you'd been on my mind, and I decided it was fate and that I was meant to find you. Which, well, I _did_ , technically, even if it was a little later than I'd intended."

“Oh my _god,_ ” Kurt whispered. He broke into a stunned smile, blinking rapidly and shaking his head, then exhaled slowly. “That’s about the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. You just scored some major points.”

Grinning with obvious relief, Blaine asked, “So... you don't think I'm crazy?”

“Mmm, a little.” Kurt extracted one of his hands from Blaine’s so he could place a finger under Blaine’s chin, tilting his head just right. “The good crazy, though,” he added, just before his lips met Blaine’s again. He could feel Blaine still smiling against his mouth, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. What a wonderful night it had been. 

A wonderful, really _long_ night, he realized suddenly, because when he closed his eyes -- intending to kiss Blaine until they were both breathless -- it hit him that he was _exhausted_. He dropped another tiny kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth, then glanced at the cable box sitting below the TV, almost doing a double take when he saw the time. 

"Oh damn," he said, rubbing his eyes and checking again, to make sure he hadn't hallucinated. "It's almost five! Did you know that?!"

"No, but I'm not especially shocked," Blaine said, tapping on the now-empty wine bottle with a fingernail so it made a soft _ding_. Kurt looked at the bottle and shrugged; he remembered refilling both of their glasses a couple of times, and he didn't feel especially drunk, so he guessed they really _had_ been sitting on the couch for almost three hours. Blaine's brow furrowed suddenly, and before Kurt could ask what was wrong, he was getting to his feet. 

"I should let you get some sleep," he said politely, offering Kurt a hand up from the couch. "You said you worked today -- well, yesterday -- you must be exhausted. I shouldn't have kept you up so late, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't exactly complaining," Kurt said, giving Blaine a wry, tired smile. He let Blaine pull him into a standing position, then started tugging Blaine toward his bedroom. "Come on, I'll loan you something to sleep in."

"You want me to stay?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised. 

"Well, let's see -- it's five in the morning, it's probably below freezing out, you don't seem like a serial killer, and you're a really good kisser, so... yes," Kurt said, tilting his head in the direction of his room in the universal signal of Come On, In There, Let's Go. He started pulling at Blaine's hand again, leading him into the bedroom -- his bed looked _heavenly_ , and he suspected the addition of Blaine would make it look even better -- but then paused as something occurred to him, turning back to Blaine with his eyes wide. 

"Oh, god, I didn't even ask you if you _wanted_ to stay," he said, cringing a little at how ridiculous he was being, just dragging Blaine along like he couldn't possibly want to go home and sleep in his own bed. "I'm sorry, you can go if you want! I didn't mean to just--"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, a soft smile spreading across his sweet, sleepy face, "of _course_ I want to stay. I would love to." He leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek, then started untying his bowtie. Kurt really wished he were less tired, because Blaine was about to start taking clothes off, and that was something that should be properly appreciated, but instead he just grinned at Blaine and walked over to his dresser, pulling out pajama pants and T-shirts for both of them. He placed one set on the bed in front of Blaine, then turned his back, because if he didn't he would just blatantly ogle, and that seemed a little rude, even for five in the morning. 

"Can I ask you something personal?" Blaine's voice came from somewhere over his shoulder, and Kurt nodded, then said "Sure," when Blaine -- who must have turned his back as well -- didn't respond. "Big spoon, or little spoon?"

"Big spoon," Kurt said immediately, smiling to himself at the idea of having Blaine cuddled up in his arms like that, snug against his chest. 

" _Perfect_ ," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled again, because yes, it was. 

\---

He’d forgotten how it felt to wake up next to someone.

Well, maybe not _forgotten_ \-- maybe he’d just tucked it away, hidden it deep and safe so the next time it happened, he could feel it with fondness and promise, not the old anxiety about what might happen when his visitor woke up: _Is he going to regret staying over? How quickly will he want to get out of here?_

No, there would be none of that, he was sure. Not from Blaine, not this sweet, warm, beautiful boy. Not after the way Blaine had curled into him as he drifted off to sleep, letting out contented little hums every now and then, stroking one of Kurt’s arms with soft, gentle fingertips. 

Kurt picked up his phone from the nightstand to check the time -- 11:20, so they’d slept for about six hours. He set it back down with a sigh and started to cuddle in close to Blaine’s side again, but stopped himself. He would want to kiss Blaine as soon as possible after he woke up, and not with this taste of used wine in his mouth. Best that he slip out of bed now to brush his teeth instead of waiting until after he’d gotten comfortable again.

When he came back to his bedroom, he saw that Blaine had turned onto his stomach. The covers had slipped down around his waist and he had one arm splayed across the empty space on Kurt’s side of the bed. The sleeve of his T-shirt -- _Kurt’s_ T-shirt, he reminded himself with a small smile -- had rucked up to his shoulder so his entire bicep was on display, and Kurt tilted his head, just staring. He hadn’t had the chance yet to really _look_ at Blaine; not at more than his face, at least, which, admittedly, he could happily gaze at for days on end. There was so much more to appreciate, though. And thankfully, most of that _more_ wasn’t currently buried under Kurt’s thick duvet. 

He sank carefully onto the bed, sitting upright and making sure not to disturb Blaine’s arm. Then he just let his eyes wander over Blaine’s body, lingering a bit longer on certain areas -- the breadth of his shoulders, which contrasting so nicely with his slim waist, the one errant lock of hair that lay flat against the nape of his neck and curled toward his right ear, and his arm, of course, how could he ignore that, and Kurt was proud of himself for keeping his hands to himself and not grazing his fingers along the lines of muscle. 

Blaine stirred in his sleep after a couple of minutes and Kurt held his breath, waiting, but Blaine only turned his head to face the other direction and bent one leg at the knee to slide it up. The movement caused the duvet to slip further down and -- oh. _Oh._

Everyone has that one thing, that one body part their attention is automatically drawn to when they encounter an attractive person. Eyes, hips, chest, legs, and then some people just tended to zero right in on the crotch, screw decorum. Kurt’s stepbrother, for example, was a boob guy. Always had been. If a nice set of tits walked by, Finn’s head swiveled to follow them without fail. It was sort of embarrassing to be seen with him when that happened, but then again, Kurt couldn’t really talk, since he’d subjected Finn to the same thing plenty of times when he came to visit.

Because Kurt was and always would be an ass man, and he wasn’t shy about it. He’d never had a lot of opportunity to enjoy it in Lima, but once he’d moved to New York, he had to force himself to keep his mouth closed on the street and not openly gape at some of the terrific butts he’d seen, wishing like hell that he could have the chance to flirt with their owners and possibly get a better look (or more). And Blaine, right here next to him, completely available to touch at any time, possessed just about the finest ass he’d ever had the privilege to see -- plus, he was asleep, so open-mouthed gaping was totally allowed.

True, it was covered by pajama pants and (Kurt assumed) underwear of some sort, but there was absolutely no denying that it was _fantastic._ Round and tight and firm, and since Blaine was lying on his stomach, it was on perfect display, curving up proudly and then sloping down to what Kurt was sure were equally gorgeous thighs and probably soft and supple and just... he actually licked his lips, his head cocked to one side as he stared shamelessly, all _sorts_ of ideas suddenly racing through his head.

Blaine needed to wake up. Now.

His eyes stayed glued to Blaine's luscious ass as he considered his options, mulling the possibilities over in his mind. If he and Blaine had already had sex, he wouldn't think twice about waking him up by getting his hands on that ass, rubbing and squeezing a little until Blaine was alternately pushing back into his hands and grinding against the bed. Of course, they hadn't already had sex, so that option was out. Kissing Blaine awake would be more appropriate, maybe -- he could drape himself over Blaine and plant soft, teasing little kisses just below his ear and down along the side of his neck... but that might make it seem like he was waking Blaine up for sex (which, okay, was exactly what he hoped he was doing), and he didn't want to look desperate, like he couldn't just let a guy sleep without wanting to touch his dick. He hadn't been laid in a while, that much was true, but he didn't need to _advertise_ it. Besides, he really _liked_ Blaine, and not just for his delectable little body. He was sweet and smart and funny, he was knowledgeable about fashion, he had gone to Times Square last night just to look for Kurt, and they had a bunch of common interests, and his kisses were so good, and his _ass_... yeah. 

_Fuck it_ , Kurt thought, and with a brief flash of gratitude for his armor-like phone case, he knocked his phone off his nightstand with his elbow, sending it clattering loudly to the hardwood floor. "Oops," he said, jostling the bed a tiny bit more than necessary as he reached down to retrieve it, lingering for a moment with his ass in the air, just in case Blaine was looking. When he sat up, he was slightly disappointed to see that no, Blaine wasn't looking, but he felt a giddy thrill shoot through him a few seconds later when Blaine rolled over to face him, his eyes slowly blinking open. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you," Kurt said innocently, lowering himself back down to his pillow. "I knocked my phone off the nightstand."

"Mm, it's okay," Blaine said. His voice was low and thick with sleep, but he smiled at Kurt immediately, and _damn_ , he looked good in the light of day, the small amount of sunshine that filtered through the window shades turning his eyes practically golden. "It's nice waking up to you." He yawned and stretched, then made an adorable wrinkled-up face, smacking his lips together a few times. "Ugh. I wanted to kiss you good morning, but maybe I'd better not."

"There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," Kurt said, maybe a little too quickly, but oh well. "It's still in the package, you can use it if you want."

"I do want, thanks," Blaine said, and he rolled out of bed, padding towards the door. His ass in motion was a thing of beauty, and Kurt watched it as he walked away, just itching to get his hands on it, and to have his mouth on Blaine's lips and neck and wherever else he could put it. He squeezed his dick lightly a few times while Blaine was out of the room, just to take the edge off, and by the time Blaine returned Kurt was ready. He'd arranged himself on his back with one arm flung over his eyes, with his pajama pants and t-shirt just askew enough to bare a little skin along his hips, and while his erection would be hard to miss, it didn't look like it was on display. 

The bed dipped as Blaine crawled back onto it, and Kurt pulled his arm away from his eyes to find Blaine kneeling beside him, happy to see his gaze flickering back up Kurt's body from somewhere decidedly south of his face. "I believe there was mention of a good morning kiss," Kurt said, a little flirty, and he tilted his chin up, letting his eyes flutter closed as he offered his mouth. Blaine took it immediately, and Kurt moaned without meaning to, because apparently he still knew how to stage a seduction scene. Their kisses the night before had been wonderful, sweet and sexy and just plain _good_ , but this kiss was hungry, needy; Blaine's lips molten hot under the cool taste of mint, his tongue sliding insistently into Kurt's mouth as his hand skimmed down Kurt's side to cup his bare hip. Kurt reached up to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, urging him closer and kissing him back with just as much desire, sucking on Blaine's tongue the next time it slipped between his lips. 

It wasn’t the first time Kurt had gotten physical with someone after only knowing them for a few hours, but this was different, given their long conversation the night before. He felt sure Blaine would understand that, so he had no qualms about pulling Blaine completely on top of him, dragging his hands down Blaine’s waist when he came along quite willingly. That ass was just _drawing_ him, and when Blaine let out a low groan as he slid his palms over both cheeks, he couldn’t help smiling wickedly against Blaine’s mouth.

“Thank god we’re on the same page here,” he mumbled, and smothered Blaine’s gasp with another deep, wet kiss.

He shifted slightly beneath him, just to make sure Blaine could feel how hard he was -- and was very pleased to discover that Blaine already had an erection too, thick and solid. Pressing his hands a little harder against Blaine’s ass, he lifted his hips and opened his legs a bit wider, allowing Blaine’s body to fit perfectly between them and to line their cocks up just right. Blaine broke their kiss with another moan, trailing his lips down Kurt’s jaw to nip and suck at his neck. Kurt rolled his head as far back as he could, wanting Blaine to have plenty of access, and gave his left ass cheek a meaningful squeeze as he moved his right hand under Blaine’s shirt, finding the skin there just as soft and warm as he’d hoped it would be.

Without really thinking about it, he gave the hem of the shirt a small tug, but when Blaine didn’t respond he used both hands to pull it up, nudging Blaine with his shoulder. “Can we take this off?” he asked, and kept his eyes on Blaine’s as together they slid the shirt over his head -- though they did flutter closed for a second when Blaine immediately reached for the hem of Kurt’s shirt, too. 

They both had to sit up in order to get Kurt’s off, and Kurt took advantage of it by rolling Blaine onto his back so he could straddle his hips. Now that he’d confirmed Blaine’s ass felt just as incredible as it looked, he could take some time for a bit more exploring.

God, the way Blaine was _looking_ at him -- those gorgeous eyes and that soft, pink mouth gone a little slack, plus his hair was much messier than the night before and all that _skin..._ Kurt hardly knew where to start.

Perhaps he should say something. _I don’t usually do this, but..._ or maybe _Happy New Year_ with a cheeky little smile? 

Blaine took care of the need to fill the silence by rolling his hips up, putting the perfect amount of delicious pressure on Kurt’s groin, and Kurt stuttered out a groan, his head tipping back on his neck as a bolt of heat shot through him. Nope, they were fine here. No awkwardness to dispel at all. 

He leaned over Blaine to kiss him again, holding himself up with one arm and letting their lips slide slowly together as he traced down Blaine’s side with his other hand. He swept his palm across Blaine’s adorable tummy bulge, reminding himself that he ought to nuzzle his face into it as soon as possible, then dragged his fingers up Blaine’s sternum and over a nipple. Blaine seemed to like that quite a lot, judging by the way his entire body shuddered and the soft moan he let out, so Kurt rubbed at the nipple again, flicking it gently with his thumb and then surprising Blaine by quickly ducking his head to cover it with his mouth. 

Blaine's back arched and his hands flew to Kurt's head, fingers sliding through his hair and twisting in slightly, not enough to pull, but enough to make Kurt confident he'd made a good decision. He rubbed his tongue over the peak of Blaine's nipple, then closed his lips and sucked, drawing a soft whine from Blaine. "God, you're so _hot_ ," Blaine said, his hands trailing down the back of Kurt's neck and then lower, so that his fingernails scratched lightly between Kurt's shoulder blades. "And you're _really_ good at this," he added, gazing down at Kurt through heavy-lidded eyes.

Blaine just sounded so _sweet_ and so genuinely pleased that for a second Kurt reconsidered responding with the first thing that came to his mind, but then Blaine let out another plaintive little moan, and all bets were off. Kurt finished with a light, teasing kiss to his nipple and then sat up straight again, catching Blaine’s hand as it dropped from his shoulder. “You should see what else I’m good at,” he said helpfully, smirking down at him before slipping his mouth over the end of Blaine’s index finger. 

The noise Blaine made was positively _sinful_ and Kurt almost snickered as he drew his finger in further, stroking it with his tongue and using his teeth very gently, too. Keeping his eyes locked onto Blaine’s, he slid his mouth all the way down and began to suck, pursing his lips exaggeratedly and doing his very best to make it as sexy as possible, because damn, he was on a roll here. He moved his hips slowly against Blaine’s to drive home his point, and ran his other hand up and down Blaine’s chest and side so no part of him was neglected.

Blaine let out another desperate sound, his fingers digging into Kurt's thigh. "I'm not sure I get your meaning," he said, his voice shaking slightly even as he grinned up at Kurt, his eyelashes fluttering in a way that was _completely_ unfair. "Do you think you could elaborate?"

Kurt’s cock twitched appreciatively, but he only arched a brow and drew his lips very slowly from Blaine’s finger, placing a tiny kiss to the very end. He smiled down at Blaine wickedly and then thrust the index and middle fingers of Blaine’s other hand into his mouth - judging by the deep moan Blaine let out, he hadn’t even noticed that Kurt had taken it from his leg. Kurt closed his eyes and wrapped both hands around Blaine’s, making deliberately obscene sounds as he sucked hard at Blaine’s fingers, using every trick he knew with his tongue and lips. Sure, it was a little cheesy, but it was _working,_ so who cared?

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine groaned, reaching up with his free arm to grab at Kurt's neck and pull him down into a searing kiss, only sliding his fingers out of Kurt's mouth after their lips met. Kurt let out a tiny moan, rolling his hips down again -- he felt happy and sexy and maybe a little bit out of control, and he loved it. "I really, _really_ need this gorgeous mouth on my cock," Blaine said, kissing him harder, his tongue gliding along Kurt's upper lip and then coaxing Kurt's tongue into his own mouth, gently sucking and nibbling at it. "Please," Blaine added, thrusting his hips up hard.

Kurt had to work hard to conceal his delight; his entire body was shrieking _YES!!_ and for an awful couple of seconds he was sure he was going to come _right there._ But he just cleared his throat and sat back up, grazing both palms over Blaine’s chest as he said nonchalantly, “Well, since you did go all the way out to Midtown in the middle of the night to try and find me...” He bit his lip to hold back a grin but it broke through anyway, and he shimmied his body down a little, pressing swift, wet kisses down Blaine’s torso as he tugged at the pajama pants Blaine wore. 

In a moment Blaine was gloriously naked beneath him, all smooth olive skin and dark hair and his _thighs_ and his _cock_ and Kurt almost whimpered, actually _did_ let a couple of soft whining sounds escape as he brushed his lips over Blaine’s hipbones and inner thighs. He nosed along the crease where his leg met the rest of his body, just burying himself there, and blindly groped for one of Blaine’s hands. Blaine caught hold and brought it up to kiss each of Kurt’s knuckles, and Kurt looked up to meet his eyes as he mouthed over to Blaine’s cock. He held his gaze as he slipped his tongue out to lick a wide stripe up the underside, relishing the thick vein there, impressed that Blaine managed to keep his eyes open for as long as he did. They rolled blissfully shut at last when Kurt closed his lips over the tip and he let out yet another of those incredible sounds, and he was _really_ going to have to quit that because if there was one thing guaranteed to drive Kurt the best kind of crazy, it was a vocal and responsive lover.

He exhaled deeply as he slid his mouth all the way down, squeezing the base hard with his lips, and stroked the sides with the flat of his tongue. Blaine's cock felt _divine_ in his mouth and Kurt went for it, bobbing his head a little just to feel it slide in and out. " _Oh_ ," Blaine gasped, threading his free hand into Kurt's hair and letting it rest at the base of his skull. Kurt hummed in agreement and pulled his mouth up about halfway, dancing and curling his tongue along the crown of Blaine's cock. "Oh my god, _Kurt_ ," Blaine said hoarsely, his voice trailing off to a breathy little whimper. 

Okay, no, Blaine should absolutely _not_ stop with the noises. Kurt closed his eyes involuntarily and moaned around him, pressing his hips into the bed and wishing he’d thought to get naked along with Blaine, but he’d been too eager to get at his dick. He pulled off all the way, gasping a little, and ran his tongue around the head before pushing the tip of it into the slit to gather the wetness there, then dragged his lips up and down the length with his tongue trailing behind. He stared up at Blaine as he dropped his mouth fully over him again, not wanting to miss a single tiny reaction, and couldn’t help smiling when Blaine’s head tipped back on the pillow, a whole string of filthy sounds leaving his mouth, his fingers tightening against the back of Kurt’s neck. Wanting to hear even more of them, Kurt sucked hard and fast for several seconds, moving his head up and down rapidly with his lips sealed tight, then slowed to lavish just the tip again.

They were still holding hands, but Kurt pulled his own away so he could wrap both arms under Blaine’s thighs, spreading them wider, because Blaine’s cock wasn’t the only thing he wanted his mouth on. 

He licked over each of his balls, sucking first one and then the other between his lips, and before Blaine’s moans had even reached their peak, he dipped his head lower to slide his tongue between Blaine’s cheeks. Kurt had been rimmed a few times, but had never really wanted to do it to anyone else, thinking it was something that should be reserved for truly intimate relationships -- but he’d wanted to do it to Blaine the instant he’d noticed how amazing his ass was earlier that morning. He couldn’t explain it. Just... he _had_ to, had to do absolutely everything Blaine would allow him. 

Clearly, Blaine was going to allow _this_ for as long as Kurt wanted to do it, judging from the noises he was making now. Kurt glanced up, trying to see Blaine’s face, but the angle was all wrong and he’d prefer to keep his mouth right where it was. He moved one arm from around Blaine’s leg so he could use his fingers to spread his cheeks even wider, and pressed his lips directly to Blaine’s hole, flicking his tongue hard against it, wanting to _taste._

"Oh god, Kurt, that's, _ohhhh_ ," Blaine whined, sounding so perfectly desperate that Kurt's cock ached just from hearing it. He increased the pressure from his tongue, dipping just the tip inside so he could rub it all around the edge of Blaine's rim, groaning when he felt Blaine grab behind his own knees to pull his legs higher, nearly bending himself in half. "That's so _good_ ," Blaine choked out, and it _was_ good, shockingly so, to lick in and around Blaine's tight hole, the skin feverish and spit-slick against Kurt's tongue. He suddenly understood why Carlos, the first man who'd ever done it to him, had all but _begged_ Kurt to let him, had bent Kurt over the desk in his office and moaned gratefully as he licked him open. It was so _hot_ , having Blaine at his mercy like this, feeling the way his flesh yielded around Kurt's tongue, and fuck, he wanted _more_. Trusting that Blaine would keep holding his own legs up, Kurt slipped both hands under Blaine's gorgeous curvy ass and lifted, pushing his tongue in deeper as he did so.

"Oh my god, oh, Kurt, please, please," Blaine babbled, his hips bucking down, _riding Kurt's tongue_ , Jesus. Kurt dug his fingers harder into the muscle of Blaine's ass, pulling him closer still so he could just bury his face between his cheeks. His tongue slid in further and Blaine's whole body jolted, and the satiny grip of him as Kurt drew his tongue back a bit so he could push it in again was almost too much to take. And then it _was_ too much to take, and Kurt pulled his mouth away, sucking wet kisses around Blaine's hole and dropping his hands to shove at his own pajama pants. 

"Blaine," he gasped once he'd gotten them down around his thighs, his cock dripping and rubbing against the sheets. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off, then mouthed at Blaine's balls, bringing one hand back up to slip between his cheeks. He rubbed a fingertip softly against Blaine's wet, clenching hole, but didn’t push inside, not yet. "I want to fuck you," he groaned, and while he waited for Blaine's response he trailed his tongue back up the length of Blaine's cock and then closed his lips around the tip, because if he didn't keep his mouth busy he was pretty sure he'd just start begging. His gaze flicked up to Blaine's face, and when they made eye contact, Blaine whimpered and thrust up slightly into Kurt's mouth, then nodded.

"Yeah," he said, his voice shaky. "Yeah, you can. You can fuck me."

There was the tiniest hesitation in his voice, and suddenly Kurt wondered if he'd made the wrong call. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he slid his lips down Blaine's cock, taking him in deep and sucking until Blaine was moaning again, then slipped his mouth off to say, his voice light, "Or if you don't like to bottom, you can fuck me." He flicked out his tongue to lick along Blaine's slit, heat spreading through his belly at the thought of Blaine's rather perfect cock fucking into him. He hadn't bottomed in ages, but he _definitely_ wouldn't mind in this case. 

Blaine licked his lips and shook his head, then finally dropped his legs, reaching instead to cup Kurt's face in both hands. He let out a soft whine when Kurt sucked his cock into his mouth again, but when he spoke, his voice was steady, if hoarse. "No, I want you to fuck me," he said, his hips rolling up slowly as he guided Kurt’s head down. “I just... I've never done that before,” he added. 

_Wait._ Kurt stared up at him, wondering if he’d heard wrong -- most of the blood in his body had collected in his cock, after all. He pulled his mouth away from Blaine’s dick and gently shook his head free of his grasp. “You haven’t...” The expression on Blaine’s face told him that he definitely hadn’t misheard; Blaine was blushing so sweetly and biting his lower lip, suddenly shy, and Kurt almost wanted to just stop everything, pull the duvet over them both, and cuddle him close. “Are you sure you want me to be the first one? You never forget that, you know.”

“I’d never forget you anyway,” Blaine said immediately. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Kurt, so adorably sincere that Kurt almost cooed out loud -- at least until Blaine reached down to squeeze his own cock, mere inches away from Kurt’s face, at which point Kurt almost _groaned_ out loud, because the quick shift Blaine had just made from shy to bold was jaw-droppingly hot. 

“Seriously,” Blaine said, sliding his hand up and down almost lazily, “you were well on your way to giving me the best blowjob of my life, so if you want to just go back to that, I wouldn't complain... but I’d really like for you to fuck me, if you’re still interested.” He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, letting out a low hum of satisfaction.

“And here I thought I was the one calling the shots,” Kurt said teasingly, and placed one more soft kiss to the inside of Blaine’s thigh before moving up his body. “Now,” he whispered, brushing his lips against the underside of Blaine’s jaw and then the corner of his mouth. “If you’ve never done this, I can’t just go to town. I want to take care of you and I definitely don’t want to hurt you, so... have you had anything there before? Besides my tongue just now, obviously.” Before Blaine could respond, Kurt kissed him full on the lips, unable to wait, letting out a quiet moan that raised to a higher pitch when Blaine shifted one of his legs and it moved against Kurt’s still extremely hard cock. 

“Mmm, yes I have,” Blaine murmured when they broke apart, sliding his hands down Kurt’s back to squeeze at his ass, rocking into him just a little. Kurt felt Blaine grin against his mouth. “I have toys. The last boyfriend I had didn’t believe in sex before marriage -- _any_ kind of sex -- and I wound up getting a little creative with my masturbation tactics. It didn’t work out with him, but my vibrators and I have been _very_ happy together.” He reached between them to wrap his fingers around Kurt’s cock, stroking him slowly. “I think I’m going to prefer this, though.”

Even though his cock had been _dying_ for contact, Kurt couldn’t help bursting into a fit of giggles, dropping his forehead to Blaine’s shoulder. This was going to be a great relationship, he could tell -- and it didn’t surprise him at all that he was already thinking of it as one. When things are right, they’re just right.

“Sorry,” he managed to say, his laughter punctuated with a few soft moans due to Blaine’s warm, obviously skillful fingers. He and Blaine shared a look for a moment, and then he smiled and pressed another quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “Can you turn over for me?” he asked, easing himself off of Blaine hips first, wincing slightly at the loss of the hand around his cock. He moved to the far side of the bed, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand to grab his lube and a condom, and when he turned back to Blaine he let out an approving sound to see that he’d obeyed and was now on his stomach, perfect ass just ready and waiting for him.

“That boyfriend of yours was an idiot,” Kurt mumbled, crawling back over to where Blaine lay and pressing both palms into his ass cheeks, parting them so he could lick at him just a little more. He thought Blaine started to reply, but it was lost in another of those incredible moans, and he smiled as he swept his tongue in a precise line from the very base of Blaine’s body to the cleft of his ass. Holding Blaine’s hips firmly against the bed, he worked at his hole for a few minutes, slowly stroking him open enough to push his tongue inside further than he’d been able to earlier. The response he received from Blaine was, if possible, even more enthusiastic than before; not only did he gasp and groan and mutter little curses and whimper Kurt’s name, at one point he actually reached back to coil his fingers into Kurt’s hair, holding his head in place as if he were afraid Kurt might stop at any moment. 

Truthfully, Kurt _didn’t_ want to stop, and if he hadn’t already promised Blaine a good fuck then he would have gladly stayed right where he was, licking and nipping at his ass until he made Blaine come. _Some other time,_ he thought, and almost laughed because of how completely confident he was that there would be plenty more opportunities.

He wasn’t sure how exactly how he managed to coat his index and middle fingers with lube while not ceasing in rimming Blaine for a single second, but he did, and then regretfully pulled his mouth away at last, easing both fingers into him to replace some of the loss. The sounds Blaine had been making changed then -- becoming lower, more primal, somehow, and Kurt stared up at him, fascinated, as he pressed soft kisses over the tops of Blaine’s ass cheeks and the small of his back, sliding his fingers in and out at a steady pace. When Blaine whipped his head over his shoulder and pleaded with Kurt to go faster, Kurt did as he asked with a wide smile, moving onto his knees and draping himself over Blaine’s back. 

“You’re gorgeous, do you know that?” he murmured, leaning his head against Blaine’s and kissing the shell of his ear. “Something tells me you don’t. I don’t think any guy has treated you the way you deserve yet.”

Blaine just moaned yet again and Kurt couldn’t figure out if there was some sort of answer buried in it or if he’d brought Blaine to a totally incoherent state. Either way, he was more than ready to get Blaine onto his back again and finally slide inside of him. When he slipped his fingers away Blaine whined, but Kurt shushed him with a lush kiss, helping him to turn over and stroking up and down his chest with his dry hand.

It was hard to tear himself away from Blaine's softly panting mouth, but Kurt made himself sit up so he could tear open the condom wrapper. Before he could get too far, though, Blaine was half sitting up himself, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him until he was dizzy. Blaine pulled back from his mouth with a final soft peck, then bumped his nose against Kurt's playfully, his eyes wide and sparkling. "A couple of days ago I thought I might never see you again," he said, his voice low and a little breathless. "I know I already told you how glad I am that we found each other again, but... I'm _really_ glad."

Kurt wanted to say something, but there was no way he’d be able to come up with anything near as sweet and meaningful as what Blaine had just said, so he just nodded and kissed him again, trailing the backs of his fingers down Blaine’s neck and shoulder, then forced himself to stop because he really could have just kissed Blaine for the rest of the day. He pulled back with a soft smile, letting out a slow, slightly shuddering exhale.

"Okay," Blaine said, his own smile big and bright. He lowered himself back down to the pillows, then licked his lips, his eyes darkening. "I think you should probably fuck me now."

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Kurt got the condom on and gave himself a quick swipe with more lube, suddenly aware of how rapidly his heart was beating. Smiling warmly down at Blaine, he nudged his legs apart and slid between them, bending down to give him another slow, soft kiss. He wanted Blaine distracted, just a little, so he stretched the kiss out as he guided his cock toward where it wanted -- _needed,_ now -- to go, pressing into him as gently as he could.

The moan that Blaine let out as Kurt started to sink into him was quite possibly the most beautiful sound Kurt had ever heard. He nearly came just from that, but he squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to concentrate, pressing his face into the side of Blaine’s neck to stifle a moan of his own. He hadn’t even made it all the way inside of him yet, for fuck’s sake; how was he supposed to last?

Beneath him, Blaine was perfectly still, taking long, deep breaths as Kurt kept pressing his way inside, inch by glorious inch. The grip of Blaine's body around his cock was toe-curlingly good, so warm and so _tight_ , and Blaine was taking it beautifully, the soft pleasured sounds he made urging Kurt forward. When Kurt was almost fully seated inside, Blaine's legs wrapped around his waist, the slight change in angle making him squeeze Kurt's cock even more tightly, and his arms came up to loop around Kurt's neck. "You feel so _good_ ," he whispered, sounding awestruck. 

His eyes still closed, Kurt pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Blaine’s lips, a little off-center but who _cared,_ especially when Blaine’s hands flew to his cheeks, cupping Kurt’s face as he expelled moan after moan against his mouth. It was exactly what he needed to push in that last little bit, his cock bottoming out inside Blaine, and it took every last bit of effort to keep still and not begin pounding into him. He peeled one of Blaine’s hands from his cheek and laced their fingers together, needing as much contact as possible, needing to show Blaine just how much this meant.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned against his lips, his heels digging lightly into the small of Kurt's back. He rocked his hips up, the barest motion, but the tiny pulse of movement made them both gasp. "Move, _please_ , can you--"

He’d been worried that this would be awkward and stilted, with Blaine not knowing what to do and Kurt having to guide him, but he really should have known better. Everything else had fallen right into place, so why not this? He took a deep breath and braced a hand on either side of Blaine’s head, rolling his hips back very slowly and then sinking back in, doing his best to keep his eyes open now so he could see every tiny change in Blaine’s expression. He eased into a gentle, steady rhythm, occasionally brushing his lips over Blaine’s mouth and cheeks. Blaine felt _amazing,_ his body gradually opening to Kurt’s careful thrusts until Kurt knew it would be okay to move a bit faster and pull out a little more each time.

Blaine dropped his head back to let out another one of those incredible moans, and Kurt took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto a spot below Blaine's jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin and then sucking hot, wet kisses to the spot, still fucking into Blaine at the same pace even though he was growing desperate to go at him harder. The hand that Blaine had been using to cup Kurt's cheek slid around to the back of his head, holding his mouth in place as Blaine whimpered and arched his back, his hips beginning to roll up with every stroke of Kurt's cock. "Should I... I don't know what else I should be doing," Blaine gasped, petting at the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck with shaking fingers. 

"Nothing, god, you're _perfect_ ," Kurt said, struggling to keep his voice even. He nudged his nose against Blaine's chin until he could kiss him, then pulled his cock almost all the way out, moaning when Blaine met his thrust back in. He nuzzled against Blaine's cheek and then put his lips near Blaine's ear, whispered, "You can tell me how you want it, though. Slow like this?" A smooth roll of his hips. "Fast?" Another deep thrust that made both of them shudder, and then he stopped completely, buried balls-deep in Blaine but unmoving, and pushed up a little on his arms so he could look down at Blaine's flushed, handsome face. "Tell me."

"Oh god," Blaine whimpered, his hips twitching as he tried to fuck himself on Kurt's cock. "I don't know, I want everything, I can't... don't make me choose." He surged up to kiss Kurt, his mouth soft and wet and scorchingly sweet, and Kurt didn’t even try to hold back a moan. "Just fuck me the way you want to fuck me," Blaine said, his voice gone low and breathy. "That's how I want it." His eyelashes fluttered a little as he clenched around Kurt's cock, and Kurt groaned, leaning down to kiss him again. 

"You're amazing," he gasped as he drew back and started to thrust again, wanting to give Blaine a little more before he changed it up. "But next time we're figuring out what _you_ like."

"I definitely like this," Blaine panted, mouthing messily at Kurt's neck. "And I like that you said 'next time'."

He pressed inside completely, actually straining a little, and moved his hips in tight, smooth circles, beaming down at Blaine when he threw his head back and let out his loudest, deepest groan yet. “Plenty of ‘next times,’ trust me,” Kurt assured him, then sat back on his heels and took hold of Blaine’s calves so he could lift his legs, bending them back as far as he dared. Blaine didn’t protest in the slightest, so Kurt hooked his arms behind Blaine’s knees and began to rock in and out of him again, leaning close to Blaine’s face so he could keep kissing him. The change in angle made everything even better, tighter, the sounds from Blaine’s beautiful mouth even more desperate, and Kurt knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Want to make you come,” he mumbled, dragging his lips down Blaine’s jaw and the underside of his chin. “Tell me how, do you need me to move?” He could feel Blaine’s hard cock between them and knew he was getting at least _some_ friction since their bodies were so close, but he wasn’t sure if it would be enough. “Or can you hold on for me and come in my mouth?” 

"I -- oh, god," Blaine moaned, clutching at Kurt's shoulders and shaking his head. "I want to come with you inside me, don't stop." He slid one arm between them and grabbed at his own cock, his knuckles brushing against Kurt's stomach as he jerked himself in short, fast strokes, whining softly. "Keep going, just like this, fuck me just like this," he begged, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Kurt had to bite his own lip hard at that, tipping his head back and gasping, almost laughing -- if Blaine only _knew_ how hot he’d just sounded. “Next time, you’re coming in my mouth,” he said then, and raised up on his arms a little more, wanting to give Blaine room. He couldn’t help staring down between them, moaning as he watched Blaine’s cock slipping rapidly in and out of his fist. “God, Blaine,” he murmured, lowering his head enough to press his cheek against Blaine’s. “You feel so good, _god._ ” With another soft moan, he found Blaine’s mouth with his own, sliding their tongues together thickly, wanting to swallow every tiny sound Blaine made. “Come for me, come for me,” he whispered between kisses, speeding up his hips maybe a little too much, a little too hard, overwhelmed by everything, Blaine was just so _beautiful_ and soft and eager. 

Holding back was the most exquisite torture -- waiting for Blaine to tense up beneath him, _around_ him, squeezing Kurt’s cock so tightly when his orgasm hit that it made Kurt cry out against his mouth. He braced all of his weight on one arm and groped between them to wrap his other hand around Blaine’s, helping him to coax out every last drop. Only then did he allow himself to let go, burying his face into the side of Blaine’s neck as he gave one more hard thrust and came deep inside Blaine, his whole body thrumming with bright, crackling heat.

He wasn’t even sure if Blaine had gotten his hand out of the way before he dropped down, landing flat on top of him and just barely managing to move his arm so Blaine’s leg could fall back to the bed. There was a sticky pool of Blaine’s come between them but Kurt could not have cared less; he’d never needed to cuddle close to someone after sex as badly as he did right now. He felt Blaine’s chest heaving a little as he tried to catch his breath and found it extremely relaxing, letting out a sigh before pursing his lips to press a kiss to Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine's arms came up immediately -- oh good, he _had_ moved his hand before Kurt collapsed on him -- to wrap around his shoulders, so obviously Kurt wasn't the only one with the strong urge to cuddle. Thankfully, he did have enough presence of mind to pull out of Blaine before getting too comfortable, tying off the condom and dropping it into the small trash can he kept by his bed, then moved close to Blaine again, draping most of his body over him. He would love to just lie here quietly for the rest of the day, honestly. At the very least, he knew he wanted Blaine to stay for a while -- maybe longer than a while. 

With another quiet sigh, he kissed Blaine’s neck again, then twice, then a third time, this one longer and accompanied by a little humming sound. Part of him wanted to ask Blaine how he felt, just for reassurance that it had been as good as he thought. He actually opened his mouth to speak, but then Blaine’s arms tightened around him and he felt Blaine’s lips brush against his hairline, and Kurt had to smile. Obviously, there was no reason to ask.

The warm, drowsy silence stretched on for long moments, broken only by the occasional soft sounds of kisses being pressed against cooling skin. Kurt's eyes had just drifted shut, although he knew he couldn't fall back to sleep yet -- he was sweaty, and there was come and lube everywhere -- when Blaine finally spoke, his voice low. "So, I have to tell you something," he said, clearing his throat. 

Kurt's eyes flew open, and while he didn't exactly _panic_ , several dozen scenarios crossed his mind, each more unpleasant than the last. "You're a hooker and this whole thing has been a very complicated, very expensive Christmas gift that someone bought me," he blurted out, starting with what was actually one of the least-horrifying possibilities that had occurred to him. 

Blaine cracked up. "What?!" He rolled them over so that Kurt was flat on his back with Blaine straddling one of his thighs, and _oh_ , he was so lovely, pink-cheeked and rumpled and lit up with laughter. "I was going to say that I was right, I definitely prefer you to my vibrators, but you're much funnier than I am."

“Oh no, no, that wasn’t a joke. Santana actually threatened me with that last year. She said _she_ was supposed to be the biggest bitch in this apartment.” Figuring he ought to tell the full truth, Kurt rolled one shoulder up in a shrug and added, “It had been a while since I’d gotten laid, so she was probably justified. I get very grumpy when that happens.” 

"Oh, you poor thing," Blaine said with a grin, ducking his head down to kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Well, she should probably thank me, because you definitely don't seem grumpy now." He kissed Kurt again, then winked. "If she mentions anything about your excellent mood, you can tell her it was very much my pleasure and that I look forward to meeting her."

Kurt’s tummy did a little flip, and he couldn’t help grinning. “Oh, you’ll meet her. She works tomorrow so she’ll be back home at some point today, and I was hoping you’d want to stay for a while?” He stared at Blaine hopefully, even going so far as to bat his eyelashes. “I’ll make us brunch...” he added, trying to sound enticing, then stretched his arm out to the side to grab his phone. “Okay, late brunch. It’s 12:30. Please stay, I don’t care if it makes me sound pathetic, I just really don’t want you to go yet.”

"Kurt, I went racing to Times Square last night to try and find you in a crowd of a million people," Blaine said, taking Kurt's phone out of his hand and setting it aside so that he could interlace their fingers. "I really don't think I could find anything you say or do pathetic at this point; I'll stay for as long as you'll have me." He lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, then pulled his mouth away with a little gasp. "And speaking of trying to find you, I think I might need to have a discussion with this roommate of yours. If she hadn't dragged you away that night, I never would've lost you!"

“Yes, but look what happened!” Kurt sighed happily, draping his free arm over Blaine’s shoulder and sliding his fingers into his hair. “Like you said, you went racing to Times Square! Didn’t I tell you last night that it’s basically the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard?” He gently pulled Blaine down so he could kiss him, keeping their lips close as he said, “I’m going to tell _all_ of my friends about it and they’ll be so, so jealous."

"Well, I'm making a New Year's resolution right now to give you plenty of material to keep making them jealous," Blaine said. Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine kissed him again, a deep, searing kiss that felt like a promise, and just like that, Kurt forgot about brunch, about Santana, about anything but _this_.


End file.
